


The Cowboy and the Dragon

by kojafras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, basically just Hanzo being a mean dragon and Jesse doing his best, but with chapters ooh, jack just adopts kids willy nilly and you can't convince me otherwise, various side pairings - Freeform, will tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: In a faraway land, deep within a cursed castle, a desolate man waits for someone to break his curse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and inspired by Sarah. Might fix the lame title later?
> 
> Will update weekly because I couldn't write it in one go.

The blanket was littered with holes and dirty streaks, but it was the best that Jack could do, so he pulled it tight around the boy’s shoulders, working fastidiously to tuck the edges in tight. Finished, he stood back to admire his work, only to have the boy wiggle free. He sighed. “It’s time for bed.”

“But I’m not tired.”

Jack rolled his eyes. He had never met a child so prone to pouting in his entire life. “Well, what can I do?”

The boy pretended to ponder this for a second. “Tell me the story!”

Jack laughed, the sound slightly muffled by the cloth covering his mouth, but it succeeded in pulling a smile from the boy. “I told it to you last night, Jesse.” The boy frowned and Jack gave in, sitting down on the bed. “Alright, alright. I will tell you the story if you promise to go to sleep afterwards.”

The boy kicked his legs in victory, barely missing Jack’s hip on the mattress. “I promise!”

“Alright,” Jack began, appeased. He steeled himself, and Jesse settled in, fingers peeking over the top of the tattered bedsheet. “Not too long ago, there was a–”

“No!” Jesse interrupted. “Tell it the right way!”

Jack huffed. He rubbed his eyes, ignoring how tired he felt, and then launched himself to the top of the bed. It startled a laugh out of Jesse that drowned out the ominous creaking of bedsprings, and Jack grinned. “Okay.” He spread his arms wide and started. “Past the forests that border the village, beyond the river where the rainbow-scaled fish live, there lies a grand, spectacular castle. It is the Shimada Castle.”

“The Shimada Castle,” Jesse repeated, tone reverent. 

Jack nodded seriously. “Now, in this castle, the Shimada Clan had ruled these lands farther back than anyone can remember. At one point they had been a large family who had ruled in many different lands but over time, and after many battles,” at this point he drew in a quick breath, “the clan dwindled until the castle was the only one left. Now, you must understand that the Shimadas did not work alone. Not at all. They found the deadliest assassins and the cleverest spies and made them their own. They trained in the castle, and no one was more powerful than they were, except for the Shimada leaders.”

“So cool,” Jesse practically whispered, eyes wide. “But then one died.”

Jack nodded, expression cold. “That's right. And unlike the others before him, he had two heirs. One who could kill from a mile away, and a younger boy who was incredibly skilled in close combat.” Jesse struck out with his fists to demonstrate, and Jack offered a shadow of a smile. “But the younger boy grew sick. He had the same illness as his father, and was of no use. His older brother sent him away, and while the younger boy grew weaker and weaker, the Shimada castle only grew in grandeur, and its people grew in number.”

“But then one night,” Jesse started, then paused, urging Jack to continue with a hand gesture. 

Jack leaned back on his elbow. “Do _you_ want to tell this story?”

“No! Keep going!”

“Alright, settle down.” Jack waited until Jesse was still, and then he stared up at the ceiling. “But then, one night a woman came to the castle. She was angry. She had fought for the Shimada clan for some years, and lost too many of her family and friends to greed. She was tired of all the death, and wanted to put an end to the Shimada’s thirst for power. On a stormy night, she came to the castle wearing the guise of an old woman, and asked to see the head of the clan. At first she was turned away, but a passing assassin recognized her and bid her enter.”

“Big mistake,” Jesse murmured, pulling his bedsheets up to his nose. His eyelids were heavy, but he was determined to hear the next part.

“The head of the clan, the older brother who was now in charge, was summoned. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize the woman. He took one look at her, berated his men for wasting his time, and turned to leave. The woman asked if she could be allowed to stay for just a while longer so that she wouldn't have to travel in the storm, but the older brother heard and told her to leave without another glance.” Jack dug his fingers into the blanket where Jesse couldn't see. “At that moment, she removed her disguise and revealed herself. This was no ordinary woman; she possessed a special gift. And it was with this gift that she cursed the Shimada castle and all those within. She condemned the heir for his greed and his heartlessness, and she transformed him into a terrifying creature. Her power changed the appearance of the castle and all those in it, and they were doomed to the same fate as their master. The woman made sure none would ever find the castle, and none who hadn't already been affected by the greed of the Shimadas would know of them. Before she left, she kneeled before the changed heir, moved by his pleas. She gave him a way to break the curse, but made sure he was the only one to hear.”

Jack looked down, surprised that Jesse hadn't interrupted again, and smiled when he found the boy asleep. He lowered his voice. “It wasn't until after the woman left that she realized what she had done. Consumed by grief, she vowed to stay at the castle and protect those within from the outside world until the heir could break the curse.” He pushed himself up and sighed. “It was the best she could do, since she herself cannot break the curse.” 

Jack pushed himself off the bed and made his way for the door, but was stopped. He looked down at the tiny hand gripping his sleeve tight. 

“I'm going to break the curse,” Jesse vowed with a yawn. “I'm going to march up to that Shimada guy and fix him. I'll do it.”

“‘Course you will, Jesse,” Jack agreed lightly, making sure the boy was settled before heading for the door again. When he was safe outside the room, he paused and leaned his head back against the door. “You might be the only one who can.” He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and headed down to his room.


End file.
